Up to now, soy "milk" was obtained industrially from soy beans which first had their skin removed and then were soaked and steeped in water to which had been added in particular sodium bicarbonate, for a duration of ten to twenty four hours at least, depending on the period of the year and on the temperature.
These operations produce a rehydration of the soy beans, such that the latter can then be crushed, processed into a paste, an then pressed and filtered for extracting the soluble material forming the soy "milk". Then, it is necessary to subject this extract to physical and chemical treatments (in particular with a solvent) for eliminating undesirable aromas, grassy tastes and bacteria. Actually, these undesirable aromas and these bacteria develop in the paste as a result of the prolonged steeping of the soy beans. Furthermore, the soy "milk" obtained must be treated at high temperature, to make sure that it is rid of any germs which may have developed therein.
The currently used methods for obtaining milk or creams from oil-bearing seeds for skin care products or other cosmetic products are similar to the manufacturing process of soy milk described hereabove.
The existing techniques necessitate complicated equipment, in particular for the purification of the products obtained and require the intervention of skilled personnel for carrying out correctly all the operations and for ensuring that the final product is of the quality required.